Hoopes I did it Again
by rhubarb pie
Summary: Co-written by Forgotten Child. Complete parody, very stupid. Just, fluff...yeah, r


Title: Hoopes I did it again Author(s): co-written by Forgotten Child and newcommer Rhubarb Pie Style: Parody Charactors: Regular old Lily, Ray, Travis, and Robbie. But also, new people, such as Danny, Abigal, Gidget, Aden, Angel, Becky  
  
Diclaimer: We own RFR, ha ha, and you don't. But, we DON'T own Relient K (Where we got the title), Teen Girl Squad (The new section of RFR), and The Napkins....wait, we own them...ok. that's that. alls fair in love and war.  
  
AN: and no, we're not high... just sleep deprived.  
  
============================================================================ ============================================================================ ============================================================================ ========================  
  
"Well, in news-" large haired Robbie had is words cut off.  
"We never did news before." informed Gidget (who's alter ego was Fish).  
"Well, we never had you, either" said Smog.  
"ANYWAY!!! In news-" the epitheted dj tried again  
"Yes news, get on with it!" screamed Ray.  
"Don't interupt him, stupid!" shouted Lily  
"Scream, Shout, Let it all Out!" sang Shlumpervandwinkle (the alter ego of Danny)  
"Yo! Ah-ha!!" annoyingly said Rhubarb Pie (an: no, not the co-author) (a[lter] e[go] of Abigal (an: no, not the name of our co-author)  
"Hey, I'm NOT Aden " said Ray.  
"Oh... am I at the right place?" asked Rhubarb Pie.  
"Yes." answered some strange man/woman/person/kid/dog sitting in Mr. Waller's office eating a cheeseburger flavoured ice cream coke. then, it fell on the venus fly trap (that was the carpet, cuz Waller's creepy and in love secretly with Kim "Yo and Hello" Carlisle) and the man cried.  
"So, as I was saying..."  
"Yeah, as he was saying!" said Ray  
Then, Robbie took out a HUGE gun, and shot Ray. Ray fell into a bloody mess on the concrete floor.  
"NO!" screamed Lily, Rhubarb Pie, Fish, and Shady Lane (who was also Lily) at the same time for they were all really the same person (and Mr. Waller was one of the many of the same) (but no one in Roscoe knew, only the chinese did. no offense to them, cuz in the reality of the U.S., they ROCK OUT LOUD MY SOCKS! and that's always a good sign.)  
"Oww." whispered Ray's dead corpse. (like the big worm on that Spongebob episode)  
"Ray, you whispered!" Waller said, because he had the strange urge to as he watched Kim from afar. (no, not like Jafar, Aladdin's arch nemesis)  
"Yes, he did. Well, Gir once said that pigs are cool, so, that's correct in the matter that he spoke." Travis Smog said, indicating that he talks to Invader Zim's dog, Gir.  
Woof! Then, Ray stood with a giant gaping hole in the center of his head.  
"That smarks like the Dickens, child!" he laugh.ed  
"OK, well, in NORMAL-like news, We are sad. Our other friend, Smolderkins, died in a tragic bungee jumping accident. You see, she-"  
"He," fixed Shlumpervandwinkle.  
"He went down with the cord around her neck."  
"His neck," said Fish.  
"HIS neck."  
"Hooray!! He finally got it!!" a very sarcastic Lily shouted.  
"Hey!! Guess who finally got a job!!" Smog said excitedly.  
"Umm... let me think... Fish?" asked Rhubarb Pie.  
"Guess again..." Smog replied.  
"Umm... me?!" Rhubarb Pie guessed... while the others rolled their eyes hoping that the ditzy Abigal would finally understand that Travis was talking about himself.  
"One more try..." Smog replied.  
"Umm..." everyone pointed at Travis "You?" Rhubarb Pie guessed.  
"That's correct!! I got a job at the Banana Hut." Smog replied.  
"Hey, isn't that the place where they sell every kind of cheese on the market?" Robbie asked.  
"Yeah. It's gonna be sweet!" Smog bragged.  
"Oh, and Becky's nose is permanetly smooshed in. She got in this really brutal fist fight with the clown that lives next door. I guess she also has an inflated head, and a tube stuck in her ear." announced Lily.  
"Oh, I did the latter. She was really upset so I tried to fix it by stickeing a tube through he ear to help support her nose, but the tube got stuck so I blew on it to try and get it out, and her head inflated. I think she's made out of helium." Rhubarb Pie explained.  
"The end." Robbie said.  
"No, it's not." smiled Ray.  
"Shoot!! I was supposed to be home a half hour ago! We're going skiing down the side of Mt. Everest. Gotta go!! Bye!" Lily yelled as she darted out the door.  
"Hey Rhubarb Pie, I saw that you ran over a lady bug on the way to school this morning." Ray said, trying to cause trouble.  
"OH NO!!!" Abigal ran out of the room in the midst of an emotional tantrum.  
"I'll go follow her." Fish volunteered.  
"Well, I guess that leaves us." Robbie said in amzement of what just happened.  
"Let's go to a song, shall we?" Travis suggested.  
"Ohh!! Put in Hoopes I Did It Again!!" Ray shouted excitedly. as a song played, they talked amoungst themselves together.  
"Whao!! What just happened?" Travis asked.  
"Hey. We're back... and guess who tried give the poor lady bug with mouth to mouth c.p.r. in hopes of reviving it." Gidget said.  
"OOH!OOH! I did!!" Abigal said.  
"That's right!!" Gidge said.  
"Hey!! We're back!! And for more news: Our other other friend Aden went insane because his little sister wouldn't stop poking his head. He is now in the Nuttingburg Hall of Nuts... which is the place in Nuttingburg Mental Corrections Inc. where all the really crazy people go." Robbie informed the audiance.  
"Tragic, isn't it?" Travis asked.  
"It is very... but I have to go now. Toodles!!" Shlumpervandwinkle said as he got up and left.  
"We have just been informed that Lily lost both legs while skiing down Mt. Everest. She is deeply offended by the slogan "United we Stand" - no offense to any handi-capped people out there." Fish informed the audiance as did Lily's mom.  
"We have also been informed that Shlumpervandwinkle has fallen into a hole and it will be about five days until they are able to get him out... I guess he's stuck or something." Robbie the informed the listeners.  
"Wow. I hope they get him un-stickified in time!" Rhubarb Pie said in deep concern of her friend.  
"I'm sure they will." Fish replied.  
"Hey, did you guys hear about the stunt I pulled last month?" Ray asked.  
"No." they all replied... except for Abigal, who was too busy playing with her hair.  
"Well, I dressed up as a monkey... and looked very convincing by the way... and I snuck up to The Napkins's dressing room. They thought I was a real monkey and decided to put me on the front of their new album "Monkies like Napkins", and I became their mascot. Well, one night I took of the head of my monkey suite and said "KISS ME, BABY!!" They screamed and security took me away." Ray informed the group.  
"That's amazitizing!" Rhubarb Pie yelled.  
"Hey, aren't they Rhubarb Pie's cousins?" Robbie asked.  
"I think so." Fish replied.  
"They are?" Rhubarb Pie asked.  
"Yeah... don't you remember the last family reunion?" Fish asked.  
"Oh yeah... wait... what where you doing at my family reunion?" Rhubarb Pie asked.  
"Don't you remember our parent's wedding? Remember? My dad married your mom, and your grandma got mad and moved to Texas." Fish replied.  
"Oh yeah... you're my step sister!" Rhubarb Pie suddenly remembered.  
"And Smolderkins, she hit the concrete bridge when she 'bungeed' backup from her fun fall. That's how he-"  
"She"  
"She died."  
"IT'S A GUY!!!!!!"  
And then, all at once, the enlarged RFR gang shouted:  
"HEY, DIANE!"  
  
the ned the and the end  
  
OK, that's the end... and this is forever the end for all of our follie... for seriously. alright, maybe we were high, but those markers smell SO good! 


End file.
